


Surprisingly Calm

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Astraphobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, FlashVibe Week 2017, M/M, Soft Boys™, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Y’see, Cisco has had a deep fear of thunderstorms for as far back as he could remember. He was never able to get over the sudden flashes of lightning-- or the loud thunder.Written for Flashvibe Week 2017





	Surprisingly Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda ended abruptly and was kind short... I didn't really know where else to go. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, this is my first Flashvibe fic, so be gentle with me :<
> 
> This fic is based on an ask I sent [@craptaincold](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com) forever ago about Cisco having a possible fear of thunderstorms and Barry being the ultimate supportive bf
> 
> Oh! And if y'all haven't already seen it-- I made a [ flashvibe playlist!](http://suan.fm/mix/9euzjn2)

Barry was relaxing on the loveseat in their living room, right on the edge of falling asleep. He shifted his position to a more comfortable, laid back stance that had his legs crossed and his head back. All of a sudden, there was a crack of thunder that shook the sky and caught Barry's attention. As he sat up, a heavy downfall of rain pelted their apartment building, drowning out the background noise of the air conditioning.

 

“Barry?” Cisco called, slightly panicked, from their bedroom. Barry stood up and flashed to Cisco's side, climbing onto the bed beside him.

 

“Don't worry, I'm here.” Barry sighed as Cisco meekly scooted towards him and urged his arms around him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Y’see, Cisco has had a deep fear of thunderstorms for as far back as he could remember. He was never able to get over the sudden flashes of lightning-- or the loud thunder. That was the worst part. Unpredictable, loud, and only serving as a warning sign for the lightning, the most dangerous part. He found himself mentally trying to work through it; he was a fully grown adult, and he _still_ had a legitimate fear of something so arbitrary.

 

But… Barry calmed him down. Barry was always right there at his side whenever a storm even threatens to take the sky over. And at the forefront of his mind, he remembers that thunderstorms were the entire reason him and Barry met. If the storm hadn't struck Barry that night, they would've never met. Never fell for each other.

 

Cisco smiled as Barry moved away from him for only a moment so that he could wrap their blanket around them. Barry took to Cisco's side once again, holding him loosely as he began to hum.

 

Cisco smiled. Barry would normally hum whatever tune happened to be playing in his mental tape deck. But, on rare occasions… He'd make something up. He'd hum whatever felt comfortable, whatever felt right. And Cisco loved this, being able to rest his head against Barry's chest as he hummed random notes deep in his chest.

 

As they huddled together, the storm worsened. The wind outside shook the trees and added an extra layer of depth to the already raging rain sound. Cisco couldn't help the tremors that ran through his system when he heard branches scratch and hit against the windows.

 

Barry took notice of this, shifting their position to a horizontal one that allowed Cisco's arms to still be wrapped around Barry's torso; but also allowed Barry to have his hands free to run his fingers through Cisco's hair. He combed through it softly, smiling at its coarse texture yet fluffy layering.

 

As thunder shook the sky, Barry's hands joined together to begin braiding small portions of his hair. Some braids were larger than others. He continued to hum softly.

 

Even though the storm was raging outside, Cisco was surprisingly calm. Being in his boyfriend’s arms shrouded him from his fears and allowed him to breathe easy.

 

“Thank you, Barry.” He sighed, feeling a warm heaviness take over his eyes. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“I love you, Cisco.” Barry smiled, planting a soft kiss to his partner’s hairline.

 

“God, I love you too.” He whispered back, closing his eyes and letting the outside sounds get drowned out by Barry's humming. He fell asleep, Barry's humming falling away slowly and his hands settling across Cisco's back. He laid his head back, falling asleep as well as the storm continued outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
